tecsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucy Sanchez
Lucy Marie Sanchez is a Veterinary assistant with Acme's K-9 unit hoping to one day go into public relations with non-profit organizations such as The Humane Society. Biography Lucy was born in Alexandria, Louisiana on July 21st 1997 to a widowed woman named Arista Sanchez, a former ACME agent who left after the tragic loss of her husband also at ACME. The girl is a military brat. Lucy was raised by her mother and her grandparents. She is described as very shy, but once she warms up to you, she is very friendly. Lucy can be inquisitive but shy. Books about history, geography and fantasy are her favorites but she loves a wide array of subjects. Seeing things differently has helped her in certain situations. The girl likes music from all cultures but her favorite would probably be Country. Sarah Evans and Brad Paisley are her favorite, although she does her best to hide the fact that she likes country. Lucy mostly listens to these two in order to ease her pain and anxiety. Lucy's mom told her stories about cases from long ago as well as her father's field journals he kept. She likes tinkering and animals just like her father. She looks a lot like her father and carries on his legacy by being an agent. Lucy enjoys the stories most that are about her father fixing things for his fellow agents, how they (Both parents) would go out of their way for anybody. How her mom worked "in the walls". The weird and cool things she found while crawling around. Lucy also thoroughly enjoyed how there were a few instances both parents had to work together. Funny stories about Weller, and the multicultural people they worked with. Lucy wants to help people and animals, and if she gets the chance, protect someone/something from harm. That's why she enjoys her internship with the veterinarians. She would also like to find out what happened to her father. Early Childhood She and her mother moved around a lot during early years. It was because her mother was in the Military (Air Force). During the times her mother couldn't take her along, Lucy's grandparents stepped in. She attended public school and spent most of the time by herself or in the library, only having a hand full of close friends. A traumatizing event during childhood worsened her anxiety and to this day she struggles with it. Teen Years When she turned 14 she joined ACME as a junior detective. She quickly became good friends with Julie Justice, who gives advice and helps her. They transferred from the same branch, so her training could continue. Animals make her feel more comfortable than people. Luna, her tuxedo cat, as well as Julie, continue to encourage her to approach others. Her internship helped her approach Pitya Ivyr and Victorique. It was quickly apparent that she had a lot in common with the two girls and they became friends. '''favorite animals: '''horse, cat, turtle, '''Hobbies: '''Tinkering, photography, volunteering, reading, video-games Related Pages *Player Characters *ACME Category:Characters Category:ACME